The Hmong are a tribal people from Laos who have been displaced from their homeland as a result of the Indochinese war. Currently there are about 50,000 Hmong refugees in the United States, and another 30,000 to 50,000 are expected to arrive during the 1980's. Unlike previous Asian migrants to the United States, the Hmong are predominantly an illiterate, animist people accustomed to living in small autonomous villages supporting themselves by subsistence farming, hunting and gathering. The first Hmong refugee to Minnesota arrived during 1976. The P.I. and Tou Fu Vang conucted a socialization and mental health survey among the Hmong in Minnesota in 177-78 (an average of 18 months after arrival). This included a self-report questionnaire, the Zung self-rating scale for depression, and the 90 item self-rating Symptom Checklist (SCL-0). A smaller questionnaire, the Zung, and the SCL-90 were administered to the same subjects two years later in 1979-80. During the interval 1977-80, a weekly psychiatric clinic was conducted for Hmong patients. Of 97 people surveyed, 20 appeared as patients in the clinic between the two rating sessions. These data (currently) in the Lao language) allow us to analyze prospectively from the 1977-78 data those social and psychological factors predictive of sychiatric disorder in this refugee population. We will also be able to assess the outcomes for the 20 psychiatric patients (comparing them with themselves at an earlier date and with the "control group" of nonpatients). Finally, we will be able to assess the change over time in psychological well-being (as reflected in self-rating scales) of this refugee population. The data have already been collected (without financial support on our own time) and are available in the Lao language. In order to complete this project we are requesting support for translation from Lao into English, development of a codification schema for the open-ended responses, tabulation, computer analysis for a complex array of data from 97 subjects, and subsequent writing and distribution of our findings.